zedrelonfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
| size4e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Human | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | type2e = | subtype2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | type1e = | subtype1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | lifespan = Less than a century | location = | language = Common, regional languages | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 5'–6'4" (1.52–1.93 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = 114–270 lb (51–122.5 kg) | skincolor = Pale to dark brown | haircolor = Red, blond, brown, black; usually turning gray or white with age | feathers = | eyecolor = Blue, brown, gray, green, hazel | distinctions = Adaptable and ambitious, among the most numerous and widespread of Toril's races }} Humans in Zedrelon are widespread, can be found in most regions and, in general, are fierce and disagreeable, which can sometimes lead certain other races to view them with contempt. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition, and although they lack specialization, they can excel in many areas. History The origin of humanity is something yet unknown. While hardly the only dominant race of Zedrelon, humans are one of them and the most recent to obtain dominance. In spite of this strength, or perhaps because of it, humanity is an eternally fractured and divided race, broken up into over a dozen ethnic offshoots. It is believed that this is in part because humanity, unlike most other races, did not emerge as a whole but rather in several places at once, thereby resulting in its diversity. Human ethnic groups , Tethyrian, Damaran, Mulan, Illuskan, Rashemi, and Chondathan.'']] While there are no natural human subraces, planetouched subspecies of humans have arisen in the Realms. These include the aasimars, genasi, and tieflings. There is also great ethnic diversity between humans in different regions. The following are the most prevalent and largest ethnic groups to be found in Glainia at this time. These are by far the most common ethnicities to be found * Calishites * Chondathans * Damarans * Illuskans * Mulan * Rashemi * Tethyrians Minor ethnic groups The following are ethnic groups which are either small in number, or who are most commonly found in lands far from Glainia's heartlands. In their own distinct regions, they may very well be the major local ethnic people. * Arkaiun * Bedine * Chultans * Durpari * Ffolk * Gurs * Halruaans * Imaskari * Itzas * Lantanna * Mazticans * Nars * Netherese * Nubari * Raumvirans * Shaarans * Shou * Sossrim * Talfir * Tashalans * Tuigan * Turami * Ulutiuns * Vaasans * Zakharans Related races Humans are kin to many races, such as githyanki, githzerai, and Deep Imaskari. Additionally, humans have bred outside their race many times, resulting in the various half-human races like half-elves and half-orcs as well as planetouched such as tieflings. Appendix Gallery Human PHB5e.jpg|A female human outlander. External Link References Connections de:Menschen Category:Races